owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Urd Geales
Urd Geales (ウルド・ギールス, Urudo Giirusua) is a second progenitor of the vampires who resides in Russia. Appearance Urd has the appearance of a young man with notably tanned skin with pale, shining hair styled in a neat manner. He wears a dark vest over a white, collared dress shirt. He seems to additionally don a formally-styled mackintosh with a high collar. He also wears gloves and a decorated neck tie. Upon his left ear, he has an adornment of some sort with two clasps upon the upper and lower shells with a hanging charm from the earlobe. Like all true vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. Personality Urd is shown to possess a cool, nonchalant attitude with most. However, he also shows a superior side as he constantly reprimands Lest about his words and his place. History He is the second progenitor of Russia visiting Japan after the events in Nagoya. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Nagoya Arc He first appears in Moscow, Russia sitting in a theater while watching a performance performed by humans. Lest Karr enters and engages Urd in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany as since his ruling is firm. Urd then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Urd about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Urd of the humans in Japan once again experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, he asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Urd abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Urd that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both second and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors heads towards the Basilio Cathedral; children are seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Urd on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which Lest replies that he is simply being honest. Inside the Basilio Cathedral, Urd calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul Tepes, beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid Bathory appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. Urd calls out his name to acknowledge his presence. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Urd and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another high progenitor, Gabel Parthe, is infuriated with Ferid, a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Gabel starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences him. He states that with Krul dethroned, that Ferid is now the most powerful vampire in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld speak up, only commenting on little, irrelevant things. Urd is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts, they managed to subdue Krul and call her out as a traitor while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possess. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus and René run in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Urd is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being a second progenitor as well as a member of the Progenitor Council, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide; he is also stronger than vampires who are of a lower rank. He is presumed to be stronger than Lest Karr and Krul Tepes due to his higher ranking in the council. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Weapon Unknown. Trivia * Urd is a name derived from the Old Norse Urðr meaning "fate." In Norse mythology, Urd was one of the three Norns, or goddesses of destiny. She represents the past. Quotes * "State your business, Lest Karr. You were given Germany to rule. Return to your post."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "...The Seraph of the End? What has Krul Tepes been doing?"--''Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' * "Silence, Lest Karr."--''Urd Geales to Lest Karr, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Alive Category:Noble Category:Founders Category:Progenitors Category:2nd Progenitors Category:Rulers Category:Male Vampires